Gone Quietly
by ThaOtherCullen
Summary: Title Change.Bella Swan lives in Phoenix,Arizona.Until she is attacked walking home from a party.She loses all her friends dyes her hair black and hardly talks.Her friends turned their back on her and her boyfriend dumped her.Full Summary inside.All Human
1. Chapter 1

Gone Quielty

_________________________

Information About Story Before Reading

Remember things will change throughout the story as time passes. Such as age.

Title: Gone Quietly

By: TheOthaCulen

Main Characters. Age at beginning of story. Occupation. Appearance:

Bella Swan. 15. Freshman in High School. Kristen Stewart, green eyes and blonde.

Main Pairings: None Yet.

Other Pairings:

Setting: Phoenix,Arizona. Present Day.

Rated: M just in case.

POV: Bella

Declaration: All things Twilight do not belong to me.

Summary: Bella Swan lives in Phoenix,Arizona. Until she is raped walking home from a party. She loses all her friends dyes her hair black and hardly talks. Her friends turned their back on her and her boyfriend dumped they don't know what happened cause she hasn't said anything because she thinks its her thats what he told her parents are divorced and her and her dad Charlie are moving to Forks help destroy her even meets becomes her friend and trys to find out why shes so... thinks shes beautiful and mysterious and hes used to getting his trys to persue is Alices crush and has also had a rough also befriends get to know each other and maybe they go out. Rosalie Jaspers' sister and Alice take revenge. What happens? Stay Tuned. All Human.

Chapter 1

We were finally moving today.

My mom was upset. She loved it here in Phoenix. Most of all she loved the house. The house was her project since they've had it. It was her pride and joy. She decorated and moved furniture changed the furniture till she finally had it "Perfectly Awesome' at the time I agreed completley but now I hated it. It was way to happy. Thats why she's staying. While we go.

My dad doesn't mind moving much anyway.

He's happy if I'm happy. And I'm happy we're leaving. So hes happy too. Sometimes I feel bad about their divorce and other times I just feel ...happy. I guess is an appropriate word. It describes the feeling perfectly. Sometimes I think hes the only one that loves me these days. Acually I'm pretty sure he is. I wonder if she still loves me? No probably not.

I don't say much. Not anymore. I remember my friends, my Cheer Squad(yeah, I was captain)and my boyfriend. We did't make out or anything but we kissed like at the ends of the most perfect dates. He said he didn't want to rush things.

But soon after that night. I lost everything.

My boyfriend because I refused to let him touch me. Even little things like he would try to hold my hand and I would jerk it away. Or hug me hello. Or kiss me goodbye. And it led to the same thing. Me jerking away.

Soon after that my friends. Cause I wouldn't talk to them. Apperantly I was a horrible friend for not wanted to do anything or say anything. I was afraid if I said anything they'd think it my fault. Because it was my fault. I did something wrong I might not know what I did. But he did. He knew. He did it for a reason. I knew why. I just didn't know why.

I got kicked off the Cheer Squad. Ofcource you couldn't be on a Cheer Squad with no friends. Let alone the captain. But I didn't care.

Nope, not one bit. I haven't told anyone. Not a living soul. I've wrote about it. Yeah plenty of times. I can't get it out of my head. But ofcourse after I wrote about it. I burned it in the BBQ on the back patio. Where we used to have family night. Every Thursday night. Yep, not Friday through Sunday I couldn't because I had a life. Had being the keyword. Now the back patio, known for familys night. Is the graveyard for my unwanted memories.

I remember that night perfectly.

Flashback

I walking home from Andrea's party. It was pretty awesome. We talked, we danced, we had fun just like always. When it was time to go I was offered a ride home but I politley refused. It was beautliful out. Ofcourse it was dark but still nice and hot. Just how I liked it I was glad for what I was wearing. A dark purple tank with my new Old Navy white shorts. I got 'em just for tonight.

It was getting late and already darker and a little bit chillier. I wrapped my arms around myself and cut through the alley. And at the other opening was my neighborhood.

So I took it. No harm no foul, right.

The alley was long and a bit narrow. It had fences on either side. Just one was showing and the other was covered with bushes you could probly hide behind. During the day little kids play there all the time. And always gets in trouble by their parents cause there could be broken glass from the teens that drink out here sometimes.

The other side was just a fence with trees behind it. About three minutes through the trees is the park. The alley was pretty clean, considering it was an alley. There were a few boxes of trash. But that was it.

I wasn't scared until I thought I heard footsteps behind me. I immediantly stopped but so did they. I figured I just spooked myself.

And started to think about Becca's slumber party I was going to help her with tomorrow.

Until I heard them again just a little faster. I turned around this time and there was a man following me. So I started to run but so did he.

I was regretting wearing wedges instead of tennis shoes. I was almost out of the alley when he grabbed me by the waist so I started to scream.

Then he covered my mouth and I tryed to pry it off but he wouldn't budge. So I started to kick my legs like a maniac. I could tell he was having trouble holding me still while trying to push us through the bushes so I didn't give up. Even though I was starting to get extremely tired. I would not stop.

Once he got us in the bushes completely. He threw me to the ground and knocked the breath out of me. I started to cry and he must of scratched me because my tears burned my cheeks. I looked up at him. And he was no older that 19. Maybe even younger. He had pale skin and ice blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair cropped short so it was spikey. I was going to scream again but my throat hurt bad. And I still could hardly breathe. So all it came out was a whisper. "Why me? What did I do?"

He bent down and straddled me with his knees and whispered harshly in my ear. "You don't know why? You know why." What?! What did I do? What? Did I stay something? No. I was never mean to anyone. Except Victoria but she always started it. Always. Oh my God! What if he was her family?! What if she asked him to do this?! No. That was just insane. Shes not that crazy. I hope not anyway.

I couldn't feel anything anymore. Not physically or mentally. I knew I was going to die. Because I did something. He wouldn't have done this for no reason. I felt him tear at my pants. He pulled them off so hard he cut my thighs with his fingernails. But I didn't feel it. He started to undo his pants and I broke out of my empty state and started to scream again. I felt so gross half naked with a man on top of me half naked also. I sreamed louder and he punched me in the face. I started to black out but I welcomed it I couldn't do anything anyways. The blackness was my security blanket. Nothing can get in. Nothing can get out. You don't feel anything so it doesn't matter. The last I remember thinking was "What did I do."

End of Flashback

Its been a few months since that night. It took only a few months for my friends I knew all my life too abandon me. Pff..what great friends. Dad packed the last of the boxes in the

U-Haul and we were off to Forks,Washington. The rainiest city in the Continental U.S. I can't wait to wallow in my ownself pity. Behind the walls of my new room. The rain will give me an easy excuse for staying inside. Thank God. My mom always used to bugged me about not going outside.

Always complaining,

"You read to much!"

"Youv'e lost your tan!"

"Why don't you cheer or hang out with your friends anymore!?" Uhm you have to have friends in order to 'hang out with them'.

Geez she never got off my back those days. Ecspecially sinced I dyed my hair black. Which was a month ago.

She hated it with a passion. At least she shows some passion towards me. She says she misses her little 'blonde' girl. Jesus, I can't believe I loved this woman, now I hate her with a passion. My dad always defends me. When she yells at me about me 'reading to much'. He says, "Hon, she likes to read. Thats good! Shes a smart girl."

Or when she screams about my 'precious' hair. He says, "She changed her hair color. So what? It looks good baby."

I love my daddy so much. Even if I can't feel anything else I feel love just for him. And hate just for her. He told me not to fell bad about them splitting up. Because he can't stand her either, and she was cheating on him with a younger baseball player called Phil Dywer. I can not believe her.

But dad said don't worry about it so I won't. Ofcourse when they decide to split it up she said it was my fault.

Pfff...

My fault she's physco.

My fault she cheated.

My fault she can't be a good mother. No I don't think so. It is not my fault.

I guess I fell asleep because dad woke me up saying he got us a hotel room. So we could sleep. He got our bags and walked up the stairs. I followed.

"You hungry kiddo."

"Yah, starved."

"I'll order pizza. Hows that sound?"

"Great acually. Thanks."

"No prob, you can take a shower kay? If you want."

"Sounds great. Thanks daddy. I love you."

"Love you too kiddo. Come here and give your old man some suga heh?"

"Haha okay okay." Muah.

I got my night clothes out of my duffle bag which was a big T-shirt and some boxer shorts. I grabbed my bathroom bag a went to the bathroom. I set my stuff on the counter and turned on the hot water. Once it was good and hot I stripped and got in. The hot water felt amazing on my back. Sleeping in the truck was not a good idea. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo. Rinced it out and washed my body. I heard a knock at the door and my dad talking. So I guess the pizza was here. Good I really am starving I'm surprised I haven't ate my arm yet. I turned of the hot water and got out. I wrapped a towel around myself while I brushed my hair and put it in a ponytail. Then I dryed off and got dressed. I gathered my stuff and opened the door.

"Just in time kiddo."

"Yeah I know."

I put my stuff up in my duffle bag. And pratically shoved dad across the room to get to the pizza first.

"Gosh Bells. I know your'e hungry, but geez that hurt." He said while rubbing the spot I hit on his chest.

"Sorry dad. You where in the way."

"Yeah, well I'll remember that next time. So better watch out."

We continued eating while I sat on my bed and he set on his. I was staring at the wall dead friggin tired. And he was staring at the t.v screen rooting for some team. I pulled out the covers to my bed and grabbed my iPod off the bedstand. I put in the earphones pressed play and fell alseep to Eyes On Fire by Blue Foundation.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N

I hope you all like it. Its my first one!!

=]]


	2. AN Sorry

A/N

Hey! Everyone I won't be updating soo.

I'm getting my computer taken away!

=[

So I am VERY sorry.

My mom was nice enough for me to write this telling ya'll.

She wasn't so nice before. This is how the convo. went....

Me: Heyy Moooommmy?

Mom: What the hell do you want?

Me: _Oh Shit! Abort Abort Abort!!!_

Mom: Well get on with it...

Me: Uhm can I just use the computer for writing..pleaseee?

Mom: No. I don't trust not to have fun with it.

Me: Say Whaa? I'm writing about a girl who got raped and her parents are divorced and shes moving and lost all her friends AND her boyfriend. How will I have fun with that!? * Takes big breath*

Mom: Did you just scream at me.

Me: Huh?

Mom:

Me: Can I just say I won't be updating soon?

Mom: Fine.

Me: _YAY!!! *_Looks sad* _Happy dance on the inside._

So that takes us to now. I don't know how long but I'll to sneek in. If my moms not watching me like a _hawk_.

Well I love ya all. If you have any ideas you know,give em to me. I could probably put someone in as a character. Heh, cool huh?

Well gotta go. Peace.


	3. My Poem!

My Published Poem!!!

A/N Wow! I'm so...HAPPY!!!!!

**Somewhere**

I wish I could get away ,  
Somewhere quiet, just somewhere to lay  
I don''t wanna just like it  
But love it  
I want it to be cold  
Somewhere I could get warm,  
Not too bold where I don''t have to swarm  
I want no one to care  
Somewhere I can do whatever  
If it''s true, that''ll be rare  
If so I''ll stay forever  
I just wanna go somewhere.

**Briona Rivera**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

Sorry but I just had to put this up!! My mom went to the store so I can write a lil. Thank God!!

Okay thanks Everyone who reads this...Leave Reviews.

_____________________________________________________________________

Okay!!! Shout-Out Time!!!!!!!!!!!

I love reviews....*sigh*

=]]

Edward-Lover-Forever-1901

Mangl234

These Peeps Were the first to review. It may not be much but to me it means SO much!!

So Thank You..and the peeps who favorited it.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Enjoy. =]  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It took two days to get to Forks,Washington. It would have tooken only a day if we drove non-stop. But we left mid-afternoon. So we stopped at a hotel.

Charlie woke me up.

He said we just passed the Welcome to Forks sign. I should've tooken a picture..or something.

He said not to worry about it.

So I didn't.

We passed the Forks Loggers Memorial.

And some stores. Wow they have Chinese Food here.

Who would've thought. I heard this town was so small in five minutes who'd be downtown.

Hmm just a rumor I guess. I'm glad I love Chinese Food.

We passed the Olympic National Forest. Which is everywhere.

Literally.

We passed a grocery store.

We passed the High School. Which I am very glad is not big. At all. Nice and quaint.

Just how I like it.

Dad said we were close to our new home. I hopes it quaint too.

Not big and exstragavent like our old- no Renee's house.

He said we'd be there soon.

He must have noticed my knee boucing up and down. And my fingernail chewing. Gross I know.

Its just a old habit. Old habits die hard. I would know.

We were slowing to a stop.

I was right it was quaint. Perfect.

Charlie has good taste. The apple didn't fall far from the tree. Did it?

We got out quiet and slowly. I wonder if he was thinking the same thing as me. I didn't blink.

I was kinda afraid if I did.

Spoof!

It would be gone. Charlie must have thought the same thing because his eyes were wide open. Just like mine.

Then pretty much at the same time a smile slowly made its way on our faces.

We both looked at each other. Our smiles wider then ever. And I bolted to the house. Charlie still behind. He was getting slow. Maybe we should start running more. Because by the time I made it to the door ( which was not far at _all _) I was wheezing. Damn I am outta shape.

At least I'm a little faster than Charlie.

Like I said before 'The apple doesn't fall far from the tree.'

He got the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door and swung it open. It was beautiful. The floors were hardwood. The walls were a creamish white color. To the left was the living room. Then down the hall was a staircase. And to the right was the kitchen and dining room. All in one.

Charlie was still in the living room. Probably wondering where he wanted his flat screen at.

I went upstairs. A little way in was a door. It was a bathroom. I shut the door. I went down further down, another door. It was a room. I figured that one could be Charlies. Its right by the bathroom too. And closer to the kitchen.

I remember him saying one room had a bathroom connected to it. I called it right off the bat.

Further down at the end in the hall was my room.

I opened the door. It was perfect. The walls were a lilac color. There was a nice,big window in the middle of the room. With a sitting area. I should buy some little throw pillows.

On the right side was a door. I figured it was my bathroom. I looked around. Where was my closet? I went into the bathroom. It was nice. Had a counter with a sink. A nice bathtub. And a nice seperate shower. Maybe I shouldn't show Charlie. He'd change his mind. Probably.

There was a little half wall that covered the toilet on both sides. It kinda looked like a stall. On the other side of it was another door. My closet hopefully. Yep. It was my closet. A big one too. I could fit a bed in here. Make it a little guest room. Cool. Defiantly my new fortress. I closed it a walked out of the bathroom. And went back to my room to figure out where I want my stuff. Eh didn't really matter right now. So I went downstairs. Charlie wasn't anywhere insight. He must be unpacking. I decided to go outside. No he wasn't unpacking he was talking to the neighbors, I guess.

He saw me and waved me over. This is my chance to socialize. Hopefully they have kids my age. Hopefully they weren't stucked up.

The couple who were talking to Charlie looked nice. So I wasn't that nervous. But still.

"Hey Bells. This is Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.

They were nice. They were good looking. Ecspecially . I wonder what their kids look like.

Beautiful, probably just like them. They did have kids. One boy and one girl.

The boy, Edward was 17. The girl Alice was 15.

They told me about them. They told me _everything._ I mean it too.

Edward was quiet and shy, but extremely handome. I believed that, and I haven't even seen him.

He played piano and was basically a science nerd. He doesn't have many friends. Acually just three. Not including his sister. Why would they tell me that? Oh, because they wanted me to be his new bestie. They didn't say that excactly. But I catch their drift. If you know what I'm sayin.

Now Alice was completley different and was basically a ball of energy that never stopped._ Never._

I was acually a little scared. She was a beautiful young lady that resembles a pixie..was that was they said. Yeah thats right. She had tons of friends. Because she can get along with everybody.

And had a passion for fashion. Hm..like a Bratz Doll.

A little while later or a lot later. They left but not before inviting us for dinner. Good I didn't feel like cooking or going out. All we have to do is walk next door. Yay.

Charlie was happy. Charlie loved food. I wonder why he isn't fat. He eats like a horse. Maybe...I dunno. He's happy to be the Cheif of Police to such a humble little town. Me too I always worried he would get hurt on the job. The most that happened here was probably vandalism. Good. That was harmless enough.

We got our duffle bags from the U-Haul. And headed inside. It was about 4:30 according to my cell phone. We both went upstairs to our rooms and threw the bags on the floor. We went back outside to the U-Haul and he opened it up. All our stuff was just crammed in there. We were in a hurry. Would you blame us. The first box I grabbed was my box of books. I took it upstairs. And continued to get boxes.

Around 6:00 we took a break because in about a hour. We were going to eat next door.

All that was left were the beds,the couch,the table and pretty much everything else...big. I wonder who's gonna help Charlie. I mean _I_ _can_, but it'll be hard I'm pretty weak. Man,was that a understatment.

We were both resting on the living room floor with the crease of our elbows covering our eyes. It was habit we both had. I was almost asleep when I heard a squeal.

"Eeeek! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!"

I swear I jumped 10 feet in the air. My eyes wide open now. I looked up and there was tiny girl that resmebled a pixie. I wonder who she could be. Oh right Alice.

There weren't lyin,she was a ball of energy. She had a big goofy smile on her face. And was talking a mile a minute. I didn't understand a word. I looked over to my dad a little was too. His eyes were wide and eyebrows were furrowed. He looked at me then back to her. She wasn't paying any attentiona to him. None at all. Even when he cleared his throat. Twice.

So I took the liberty to speak up. Just a little.

"Uhm, hi?"

"HI!! How are you?! Wow! Mom and Dad were right! You are is gonna flip. Maybe ya'll could go out!!"

"Heh?"

"My brother Edward! Silly."

Okkkayy. Weirdest moment ever. She was just staring at me. I was still on the floor with my elbows behind me holding me up. Just staring back at her. Wait....she didn't even knock. Did she? No I would have heard it. Someone knocked I figured it was her parents. No it was a boy, an extremely handsome boy. I figured it was Edward. He was wearing glasse and and a thick blue sweater and blue jeans. Wow that sweater is god awful ugly. But he works the damn thing. Wow. I'm crushing over a boy. Been awhile. I looked back at Alice. She was _still staring at me. _She saw me ogling her brother. I could feel my cheeks burning. God, this is embarrasing.

"Alice,please don't attack the poor people. I'm very sorry for her. She forgot to take her medication."

Alice hit him in the arm. " I do not take medication!" Wow his laugh. Okay I'm even freaking myself out. Charlie got up and greeted them. Shook their hands blah, blah, blah.

I introduced myself. When he shook my hand. I felt a jolt of shock go up my arm. He had to have felt it too cause he jerked his hand back. And didn't look me in the eyes. At all. Alice said she came over because she needed someone to go to the Thriftway with her. I'm guessing it was the grocery store we passed ealier. I agreed to go with her. I asked Charlie first ofcourse. He said "Go. Have fun kiddo."

So I went.  
Edward took us. I can drive. But I don't have a vehicle. He has a Volvo. It was nice, yeah. But it looked like it belonged to a old lady. Not a 17 year old boy. Me and Alice sat in the back. And talked, well she talked. I didn't really have to talk much. She supplyed all of the talk. She talked about everything. From boys to school to fashion. I zoned her out.  
About 10 minutes later we were at the Thriftway. We got out and walked inside. Edward stayed in the car. I'm pretty sure because of me. He just handed Alice the money and we were off. Once we were inside she asked me about Phoenix. I didn't know what to say.

So I said, "It was okay. Pretty boring, sunny, lot of outdoor sports."

"Oh really? I love sunny places. When I grow up I want to live in California. Wait, why don't know you have a tan?"

I didn't want to get mad at her. She didn't do anything wrong. But that reminded me of my mother. "Uhm..b-because I stayed inside alot."

"Didn't you have friends, or a boyfriend? I mean your'e really pretty. I would think that you did. But oh well, your here now. Your my new bestest friend." OhhhhKayy..she talks alot. But thats good. I hope. I need a good mantra right about now. "Yeah okay. So whats up with your brother?"

"Edward? Don't worry he's just_ really really_ shy. But once you get to know him. He's uber sweet." I just had to laugh at that.  
"Uber? Wow. I haven't heard that word since 3rd grade." She laughed too. I was acually kind of worried she would be offended. But no, she said' "I know right"

"Uhm, so what do we need anyways?"

"Just some eggs. Moms making her famous homemade chocalate chip cookies." Haha, wow does need more energy. I wonder what shes like when shes hyper. Shudder. I bet its scary. I feel a little bad for her family.

"So how do you like it here so far? I know you haven't been here long but you know what I mean."

"Uh, yeah its nice. Very...homey? I guess." We got the eggs and went down to the cash registers.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Were from Chicago and we love it here. Nice and quiet. No drama. Ya know." Oh yes did I know. She payed for the eggs, a Cosmo magazine,and a couple of candy bars. I swear I didn't ask. I hope she doesn't get in trouble. She probably won't. But anyways. We walked back outside. And I swear it got colder. I wrapped my hands around my arms.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you to bring a jacket. I'm just used to everyone knowing to." Okay remember to bring a jacket _everywhere_ I go. _Check._ Got that down.

"Its fine. I should've known. No worries." I should have worn pants. Damn shorts. "Well your dad is probably at our house. So we'll go straight there. Kay? Mom hasn't started dinner yet so we'll hangout in our game room. Right Eddie?"

"Yes. Don't talk to me while I'm driving. Got it. And do _NOT _call me _Eddie._ Got it."  
"Ooooh, snippy snippy. Whats wrong Drama Queen? Forgot to change your tampon." I tried not to laugh so I bit the sides of my cheeks to keep from smiling. If looks could kill, Alice would be dead. Right about now. The whole laughing thing was kinda of hard when she was laughing her little ass off. Out of fucking nowhere he pulled the car over and slammed down on the brakes. We both hit the front of the seats. Ofcourse we forgot to put on seatbelts.

"What the shit!! Owww.." Thats right oww. My head hurt like shit. I think I'm bleeding. No, I'm not. Thank Jeezus.

"You think because your a girl and younger than me and theres someone else here I won't hit you?"  
"Yeah you better not or I'll tell mom and daddy. Hah!" SHe jabbed her finger in his face. Ohh, bad move. He grabbed her finger and twisted it. Damn I bet that hurt.

"OWWW!! OWWW! OWW!! Okay okay okay!"  
"One more peep, and I swear to god your gonna get it. Got it?" Silence.  
"I said GOT IT?"  
"You said not to talk!" "One more peep _after _that. And I'll go kung-fu on your shit got it." I couldn't help it I giggled. It was funny. He said kung-fu. And shit. I quickly covered my mouth when he just stared- no glared at me. "You too. I. Swear. I. Will."

I just stared backed. Completey scared to shit. I couldn't move or anything. Not even if I tried. I was numb. I could feel Alice staring at me. My eyes were still wide. I was stil scared. He sounded just _him_ when said that. I- I didn't know what to do. So I didn't do anything. He was already driving again. I was starting to feel the blackness coming around and take me away.

Last thing I remember was Alice screaming and my body just dropped towards her.

I didn't mean to scare her. But I did.

But then I was out.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N **

**Well I hope you liked it. I really really hope you liked it. So thanks for reading. Oh and I will _try_ to update faster.**

**I just hope I don't get caught. Duhn Duhn Duhhhnn.**

**=]] Leave Reviews.**


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N **

**Well..I wrote two chapters in one day..kinda. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or Edward...but I do own a plastic ninja sword. Ohh Yeahhh. Top that. ;)**

_P.S. The moms asleep. Oh and I can hardly use the computer anymore cuz I didn't clean the messy ass put up the clothes. So yeah. I shouldv'e just clean the damn kitchen._

_=[  
_______________________________________________________________________________-_

I woke up in a bed. That was strange. My beds not set up yet.  
I looked around and saw pink _everywhere_. Well, for sure this is not my room.

Then I remembered what happened. Oh my God.  
I remember Edward screaming at me.  
I remember Alice screaming at him.  
I remember hitting my head. My hand shot up to my head. Yep, tender just what I thought. It hurt like hell.

Man I officially hate Volvo's now. The back of the seats are hard.

I could use a Aspirin right about now. Make that two. The room was dark. But there was a High Heel night light in the corner of the room. I know who's room this is. Alice. That explains the pink. I would've laughed but..considering the situation I didn't.

The door slowly opened and it was Mrs. Cullen. I guess she thought I was still asleep.  
Well not anymore.

"Oh, honey. Are you alright?" I just nodded. She came over and felt my forehead. She got back up and said she'd be right back.

A few minutes later Charlie walked in. Mrs. Cullen turned on the light and shut the door behind her.

"You okay kiddo? Alice said you just passed out cold."

"I'm fine Dad." It wasn't completely a lie. Just the half truth. My head hurt.

But I don't want to get Edward mad at me or something. Its funny how I had a crush on him earlier. And now I'm just down right scared of him. And I'm in his house.

Wait..how long was I out.

"What time is it?"

"Well, you've been out for about" he looked down at his watch" two hours." Wow two hours. I just want to go home.

"I want to go home."

"Okay, when you were out Edward helped with the furniture. So you can sleep good."

"Mhm." I didn't say anything. Not trusting my voice. I pulled the light quilt off of me, and got up. I swayed a little. But Charlie helped me. He decided it would be easier to just carry me.

Good. I couldn't walk to save my life. I was starting to drift off again. I felt Charlie walking down the stairs. I figured he was off the steps. I heard a gasp. Then Alice talking a mile a minute. Again.

"Oh my god! Bella. I am so sorry! Wait! _I_ shouldn't be sorry. _You_ should be sorry!" I knew she was talking to Edward now because she wasn't in my face. My eyes were still closed. I didn't want to chance seeing Edward.

"What did I do?" I flinched at his words. "I did nothing wrong. Nothing at all!" Charlie felt it cause I could practically feel the heat coming off him. He was like me. Or I was like him, when we get mad we go red. Its embarassing sometimes. Okay all the time.

He started walking again, just faster this time.

I could still here them arguing.

But I didn't care. I just wanted to sleep.

We were outside now cause it was freezing.

Charlie muttered his apologies about it. A minute later the front door was opening. We were home.

Finally.

He carried me upstairs towards my room I'm guessing. He opened the door and walked in. He pulled down the sheets and tucked me in.

He kissed my forehead. And I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of raining.

Ahh. The sound of rain.

I've always love the sound.

It rarely rained in Phoenix. But when it did it gave me a break from the outside world.

I would just sit in front of the window. And stare at the rain.

Then I would make a pallet under the window and just lay there. Listening to it.

It never lasted long. Just an hour or so. But it was a blessing in disguise. To me anyway.

Eventually I would have to get up so I did. I was in my bedroom, in my bed.

Thank god. All my stuff was in here in boxes. Still unpacked. My furniture was in its right place.

I'm glad. I wouldn't have wanted to move them around later.

I got to my duffel bag which was were I left it. By the door. Which was opened so I closed it.

I grabbed my bathroom bag, and headed towards the bathroom. I set up my stuff in the shower. And put the other stuff like my tooth-brush and toothpaste on the counter.

I went back to my room and looked for a box with 'BELLAS BATHROOM JUNK' on it.

Which contained towels,and decorative stuff.

I grabbed a couple of towels and went back to the bathroom. I shut the door and locked it.

Just in case.

You never know.

I stripped and stepped in the shower. I turned the knobs not really knowing what I was doing.

And fucking freezing water came shooting out right at my face.

So I did what any normal person would do.

I jumped and screamed. Trying to turn the water off.

But that just made it scolding hot. So I screamed again.

And jumped.

Which made me trip over my own foot and I tumbled towards the shower door.

And I fell out. How nice. My skin burns and I'm laying buck-naked on the bathroom floor.

I am pitiful. Like,seriously. And the ground is freezing. I should have grabbed a rug.

I reluctantly got up and figured out the water knobs.

Once I got it to a luke warm temperature. I got in and washed everything.

And got out. I took my time doing so. I didn't want another mishap. I got out safe and did the usual.

Wrapped myself in a towel, and brushed my hair then put it in a ponytail.

I walked back into my room to my duffel bag and grabbed my undergarments and a t-shirt and some skinny jeans.

I went back to the bathroom and got dressed. I blow dried my hair and plugged in my hair straightener.

I pulled out my make-up bag and applied some eyeliner and mascara. Last but not least some clear lip-gloss.

The straightener was nice and hot. So I went ahead and did my hair. I was pleased with my work so I turned it off.

And went to my room to get some shoes. I didn't feel like getting into the boxes today. So I just looked for my old converse. I looked and looked everywhere, and I couldn't find them.

I went downstairs to ask Charlie where they were. He was in the living room. With the cable guy. My dad looked bored. So I figured I wasn't interrupting so I spoke up.

"Hey dad? Do you know where my shoes are I can't find em."

"Oh yeah, uh you left 'em next door. You can go ahead and go get em. If you want to?" _Panicking panicking. Next door. Alice's house. Edward's house. Suck it up Bella. Be a man-no, wo-man. Yeah pump it up. Pump it up._

After thinking like a fitness commercial I said "Sure okay. Uhm dad when I get back and this" motioning to the cable guy"is finished can we grab a bite?"

"Sure, kiddo."

With that I walked outside. It stopped raining while I was in the shower I guess. But the ground was still wet and cold. So after two steps I ran down the sidewalk. Praying to god I wouldn't slip when I turned. Whew. I didn't.

I walked well ran towards the Cullen's door and- sure enough I slipped and my body banged against the door.

"Oww..._shit._" I whined while I rubbed my head. Then the front door opened and in all his damned glory stood Edward. Smirking at me. _Bitch._

"So what brings you here Swanie?" _Swanie _what the babalabba is a _Swanie.... _Ohh ..Swan -Swanie. Pshh. I can top that shit.

"Hey, _Eddie._I'm here for my shoes." Ha! He hates that shizz. Where am I getting the balls to say all this. Oh crap what if it backfires.

I noticed his jaw clench, right when he was about to open his mouth. Alice came prancing up. She saw me and squealed like a pig. A pig..yep that's exactly what that sounded like.

"Ooh, whats wrong Eddie-kins? Did Belly Boo push a button."

"What did I about that name? _Eddie _sounds like a damned pervert or something!" Wow...phsyco. I mean really.

"Hey Alice, I uhm left my shoes could you get em? Please." My feet were freezing.

"Oh my god! Yeah come on in. Lets go to my room." Sure anything to get away from Edward. We walked up her stairs. The whole time her talking about boys. I zoned her out. Again.

Alice is nice and all. But sometimes I feel like shes...two-faced. I guess. That sounds crappy and all since she is my only friend. But still I can't shake the feeling.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Today was sunny. Which was supposedly rare here. I was used to it. But everyone was just so excited about it. Alice was gong to the lake. She invited me to come along so I could meet some new people. I agreed. The only problem was that Edward was taking us. Its been about a week since I blacked out about the whole yelling thing. I still felt kinda stupid about that. But I shook it off. Alice called me telling me to get ready. Because she'll be here in 5 minutes. I had everything unpacked and put in their spot. I'm gonna need a swim suit. Crap. Oh, wait I have one!

It was a little skimpy. I'm suddenly eternally grateful for my boobs.

I slipped into the bikini Renee bought me in Florida for vacation about 7 months ago; it was white with green stripes, with a black R and O on each cup and an X and Y on the bottoms.

I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and left the bathroom after a final once-over. I pulled on a fitted black tee. And some blue jean cut-off shorts. I grabbed my flip flops from my closet. And double checked my bag. Okay I had everything.

I went downstairs and waited in the living room. Charlie was at work but he said it was fine that I went. Alice busted through the door wearing Nicole Richie sunglasses on and a short floral dress.

"Lets go bitch! Your'e gonna love everybody. There soo sweet and funny. I just know you'll love them!" She dragged me to Edwards car otherwise known as the "Chick Mobile". I told that to Alice once. And she laughed her little head off. Then told Edward. _If looks could kill._ I wasn't too worried about him anymore. If he was going to hurt me I'm postive he would have already. Cause he had no problem attacking Alice.

All because she'd asked him if he forgot to change his tampon or take a Midol. I-we laughed our asses off. I had too say I was proud of myself. I was really coming out of my shell.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

One day I was reading on my porch. And Edward walked outside to his "Chick Mobile" and got in. He was dressed nicely and looked hot, I hate him. Not a second later Alice came running out dressed up too. I figured they were going to meet their parents at a fancy restraunt. I continued to read. Until I heard shouting.

Alice screaming acually,

"OH DAAAAAADDYYYY!!" I heard more but it was muffled. I tried to make out more but couldn't, I could see though.

Then she screamed again, "AAAAAAAHHHH!!"

Edward put his hand over her mouth. Hah. It's about time. You could tell he was screaming at her. I could barely hear though.

Then things seemed to calm down. He started the car and they were off. So, I started to read again. Until I heard a deafening, piercing screech. I got up and ran down few of the stairs and jumped to the sidewalk. They were parked on the side of the road. Thank god no cars were around. All of sudden Alice ran out the car.

Then Edward ran after her screaming, "YOU STUPID, PSYCHOPATHIC LITTLE BITCH! WHAT DID I TELL YOU, HUH?! WHAT DID I TELL YOU! DID YOU THINK I WAS FUCKING AROUND?? YOU THINK I WON'T HIT A GIRL?!" Again with that 'won't hit a girl' crap.

He wouldn't really. He's just bluffing.

And then he tackled her. _He tackled her! Oh my god._ They were just fighting like cats and dogs. I was just standing there.

Watching them duke it out.

Alice was screaming again, "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!!" She got up and kicked him in the nuts. Oooh. He deserved that. Then when she running away he grabbed her ankle and she fell. Oooh. She deserved that too.

I decided to just go back inside. I was getting kinda hungry. So I made a Hot Pocket. I made sure to put it on a plate though. Last time I didn't and there was crusted cheese all over it. Lets just say dads a clean freak.

Hmm..I wondered what they were fighting about. Oh well and I took a huge bite of my Hot Pocket.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________

Back to today. Alice linked her arms with mine and we started down my driveway to were Edward was parked. We got in and Edward told us to put on our seatbelts. _Now._

"Jeezus _Edward_. We're not your little bitches. You can not boss us around." Well he can't boss me around like that. But I put it on anyway. I didn't want another headache. But Alice didn't and Edward noticed. The car skidded to a stop. And Alice flew forward.

"What did I say _bitch_. Put. Your. Seat. Belt. On. Now." His voice was scary calm. Alice got back in her seat and buckled in. And with that we were off to the lake.

In complete silence.

Not even music. I should have brought my iPod. Ooh, but I did bring my book. Thank god.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N  
Well thats Chapter 3. Hope ya like it. Chapter 4 will be Bella meeting tha gang. And good ole Jacob. Sorry Edwards a total asshat. But thats Edward. For this story anyway.  
**

**Well......its SHOUT-OUT TIME!!!!!!!!!**

**Its still special. =]]**

**SassyGrlx92x**

**riskyshapes**

**Thanks so much ya'll. It means _a lot_ to me.**

**Review and you get a shout-out. 3**

___**______________________________**


	6. AN Story Filler

**A/N**

**Okay so I was going to put this _in_ the story but I changed my mind.**

**Okay so here we go.**

**  
Edward's parents thinks he is perfect. But doesn't have any friends because hes overly_ shy_.**

**Well he doesn't really because hes...well cause hes a big bag of crazy. And he knows this. So does Alice,and all the gang. But they've all been friends since forever. And they understand. And they deal with his breakdowns..when he has them. **

**And why he's mean to Bella is because..she kinda scares him. He doesn't let anybody in (except his real friends.) and he already feels attached to her. So pretty much he just treats her likes...shes Alice. **

**But soon he will come around. But by then it might be too late..Jasper folks. Yup yup.**

**And he starts to like her when he gets jealous of Jasper and her flirting.**

**But this will take place in the next chapter. Which I am writing now.**

**And I am SO sorry about type errors. Sometimes they do that when I save. And I'll fix them but the something else would go wrong. I dunno its frustrates me to no end.**

**SO well...It's SHOUT-OUT TIME!!!**

SassyGrlx92x - Thanks for pointing it out, ;)

Edward-Lover-Forever-1901 – Thanks for ALL of the reviews! =]

KirstyClaire84 – Thank yah! :)

So thats all! Well I am thankful y'all like my story. SO YAY!

Haha. I am overly happy because we are moving back to Texas. And I get my computer privilege back. MUAHAHAHA...sorry. =)

Keep sending tha love. Ya know ya wanna.


	7. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N **

**Enjoy my lovelies...wow that sounds like the weird librarian down the road.  
___________________________________________________________________________**

Alice was talking about all her friends. Oh they're Edwards friends too. She was excited to start school again. And go school clothes shopping. She asked me too go with her I said yes. I need new clothes. I might just ditch her or something.

But I need a ride. I'll have to ask Charlie for allowance. So I can buy my own car.

Edward's bugging me, and so was he.

We pulled up to the lake while Alice was talking about some boy. She never said his name. But it was the same boy she _always_ talks about. I could tell.

We got out and Edward unpacked the trunk. Which held all the supplies.

Chairs, extra towels, cooler ext. ext.

Then he went to go set up a spot for all of us.

Alice started to squeal. Again. As a big red jeep pulled up.

A big dude jumped out. Wow, he was like..._big_. Maybe not fat big but like muscle big_ big_.

A tall blond walked around the front and threw her arm around his waist.

Ah..a couple.

And then a very good looking boy jumped out of the backseat. He had black hair but looked like..the blond? Huh.

Alice introduced me to all of them. I didn't miss when she google-eyed the black haired boy.

Oh, who's name is Jasper. And has a southern accent. Just barely.

The big one is Emmett.

And the blond chick is Rosalie, Jaspers twin.

Thats explains the resemblance.

Edward didn't come back. I mean weren't they his friends too?

After I introduced myself, we all walked towards the sand.

Alice leading us.

Behind them was Emmett and Rosalie.

I also didn't miss the stare-no glare she was giving me while I introduced myself to Jasper.

Me and Jasper were behind.

He didn't look like he belonged with Alice and them. He looked um..paler than the rest. And had a little purple under his eyes. He kinda looked sick. Or just tired. Maybe both. We started small talking.

I found out why he had black hair, and Rosie didn't. He dyed it. Ha. Just like me. I wonder if something bad happened to him.

He was a year older than me. 17. So, he was Edwards age. And so was Rosalie, duh. And Emmett. Alice was the youngest, 15.

I asked him if he had a girlfriend. It just slipped.

"A girlfriend? Nah, no girlfriend. Why you ask?" I knew that was coming. Crap, I need a mouth filter.

He was still looking at me, with a smirk on his face and slightly narrow eyes. I knew he was just playing. That made me feel a little better. A little.

"I- uh uh..was just wondering. You know?"

Oh..my..god.

Could I make myself look stupider.

Yep, I did, I tripped.

But he was faster and he caught me the waist, and held me to his chest.

I was breathing heavy.

Because of the fall and such close proximity.

He let me go.

Alice was calling us. We just looked at each other.

I was blushing I felt it. And so was he.

Just a little. It added some life to his face.

But then it went away as he took my hand.

And I didn't jerk it away surprisingly. We kept walking.

When we got there everyone turned there head and stared at us.

I dropped his hand, and felt my cheeks burning.

Emmett was grinning like a fool.

Rosalie was glaring.

Again.

As well as Alice, and Edward.

Wait Alice. Was glaring at_ me_.

Okay. What did I do?

Jasper was smiling too. I don't know why but he was. Maybe he liked me. God, I hope so.

He's cute.

I got out my towel that was in my bag and laid it out. A little further that the rest. Jasper was looking at me and came and set his towel right by mine. I was a little excited, maybe he did like me. I should boost up my talking skills.

"You don't mind do ya?" He was referring to the towels right next to each other.

"Not at all." I set down on my towel and so did he.

"So, do you like it here at all?" I noticed his voice was slightly drained.

"Yeah I love it. The rain especially."

"Really? Wow thats a first. Well I used to feel the same way. I'm from Texas. Me and Rose." That explains the southern accent. "Now the rain feels like I'm trapped, and the constant covering of the clouds." He sounded depressed, I bet he misses Texas.

"Oh. Well, I like it. Its..its just so much different from Phoenix. I really can't even stand the sun."

I can't. It repulses me, really. Reminds me of everything that happened there.

I just came today to make some new friends. And its not really _that_sunny. Theres still clouds.

The temperature was like 69 degrees.

"Hm. Thats interesting. Maybe you could tell me about it some time." Tell him about it sometime. So that kinda means he wants to see me again.

"So, you wanna see me again?" Yes my mouth does not have a filter around him.

"Yeah. Maybe I could get..your number. And I'll give you mine." He was getting out his cell phone. So I got mine out too. I handed him mine, and he handed his to me.

I typed in my number and added it under Bella. He was finished too. So we swapped them back. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I turned to look at the lake. Emmett was swimming with Rosalie. Or trying to get her to swim, but she was arguing. She didn't want to get her hair wet from what I could hear. But he was still just laughing and splashing. Like a little kid.

Alice was sunbathing. I have no idea why the sun isn't even that strong right now. If you know what I mean.

And Edward was sitting the farthest away. By an old tree that fell down probably years ago. He was reading a book but watching me from the corner of his eyes. He noticed me and looked away quickly.

What is with him. Maybe he has bi-polar. Now I feel bad, cause he probably does.

"So you got the hots for Edward Cullen. Huh?" I didn't even realize I was staring at Edward. Crap, now he has he wrong impression.

"Huh, no no I don't. Not at all" Jasper was looking at me funny "Well hes cute, yeah but hes real...mean. So no I don't."

"Yeah he's like that sometime. Don't worry. It's not you personally."

"I beg to differ. I'm surprised he hasn't even hit me yet."

"Why you say that?"

"Well he pretty much treats me like Alice. And I have seen them fight. Its actually kinda scary"

"Ha ha well they do fight like that often. But your sweet I wonder why?" He seemed to be lost in thought so I didn't say anything else. We laid like that for a few minutes before he asked me I wanted to swim.

I haven't swam in awhile. I wasn't really planning on swimming today.

But _Jasper_ asked me.

How could I say no to a pretty face like that.

We got up and he started to take off his shirt. I tried not to stare....but damn. He was well sculpted. I forced myself to look away. And took off my clothes to reveal my swim suit.

Now it was his turn to stare. I smiled and looked up at him. He was still staring. Now I was starting to feel self-conscious.

I cleared my throat. "Um are we gonna swim or what?" I said nervously.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah...uh s-sorry. I didn't realize I was staring." He looked down sheepishly.

"Its fine. Lets go." We walked down to the boardwalk. And he jumped in. I dipped in my toes in to test the temperature. It was freezing. Jasper resurfaced. "Whats wrong...too cold? He said splashing me. Even colder!

He started snickering and climbed out in front of me. "Its just water Bella."

"Yeah its freezing. No thank you I'm going back over there."

I tried to get past him but Emmett just came out of nowhere.

They were blocking me from getting by.

Oh, no. I know what there trying to do.

"Heheh....yeah I'm just gonna go. S'cuse me." I said awkwardly.

Trying to get by. Jasper grabbed me by the waist and started to pulled me over his shoulder. He was going to throw me in. But Emmett pushed Jasper in. While holding me.

The water was even colder _in_. Jasper was still holding me around the waist while we both resurfaced. Gasping for air.

"Jesus, Em what the hell?!" He yelled. Hm..when he yells you can hear the southern accent more.

Emmett was laughing so hard he was crying. Rosalie was laughing too. But more at me I think. Alice came too see what was going on and smiled. Kinda, it looked more like a grimace. I wonder what her problem is. Edward was laughing like Emmett. He actually looked happy. I like him a hella lot more happpy.

While me and Jasper were staring to swim to the shore. I could still here them laughing. Jasper seemed mad. I was just embarrassed. I grabbed my towel and wrapped up in it. Jasper just laid there on his.

"You okay? They were just playing." I was just trying soothe him down a bit. They _were_ just playing.

"Yeah, I know but still. Em's _always _does shit like that." Yeah he does seem like that. But hes just so..._so cute. Like baby cute._ I wasn't gonna say that out loud. He probably didn't want to hear it. So I didn't push it.

I looked around. Edward and Emmett were talking on the boardwalk. I looked around for Alice, I looked around even for Rosalie. I looked towards the cars and their they were. They were talking to each other sitting on the Volvo. Ooh if Edward saw that he'd be _mad._

I told Jasper I'd be right back. He said okay we were probably gonna leave soon anyways.

I got up and started to walk towards Rosalie and Alice. There backs were turned to me so I knew they couldn't see me. As I got close I could hear them talking.

"- I know she thinks she can just walk up in here and take _MY_ man! What's up with that? It's very clear he's _MINE_!" Alice was whispering harshly. Then Rosalie started to talk in a louder tone.

"Okay _technically _he's not your man," Alice snorted "You know what I mean. Not yet anyways. But you have to get rid of her. Well, not like that, but you know."

Alice snorted again, " I'd like to get rid of her like that."

Who are they talking about?

I stayed behind cause I figured they'd say _who_ they were talking about.

I was curious I didn't know Alice had a boyfriend. Better yet, someone trying to _steal_ her boyfriend.

Then Rosalie said, "Then its set. We have to make Bella Swan's life horrible. No one's going to mess with _my_ brother _and_ best friend find their love for each other. Not. Gonna. Happen."

"Aww, Rosie you're so good to me! " She squealed and hugged her. I turned and walked away quickly back to my stuff. Jasper fell asleep.

I got my cell out of my purse and called my dad.

He answered mid ring. "Hello?" Good he's home.

I grabbed my bag and threw my stuff in. While still in a towel I walked off down the road and made sure no one could see me.

"Hey, dad. Can you come pick me up?"

___________________________________________________________________

**Ooooh! Total Rose & Alice diss. So now the story gets interesting.  
I wonder what Bella's gonna do.**

**Well stay tuned to find out. Chicka Chicka Yeaah....**

**Review por favor.**

**=]**


	8. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After Charlie picked me up. He asked me what was wrong,and why Edward and Alice take me home. I just said I didn't feel well and I didn't want to spoil their fun.

Once we got home I went straight to my room and plopped down on my bed.

This could not be happening now. I moved here to get _away_ from trouble.

School's starting. I still need new clothes, mine are getting a little too tight and short. I still needed school supplies. I got the supply list the other day in the mall along with my schedule.

School will be starting in less than a week. Six days to be exact.

I almost forgot the shopping plans I had made with Alice. I would just have to get a ride from Charlie. Ugh..in his _cruiser_. I'm really gonna have to talk to him about a car. While I was thinking about how I was going to confront Charlie my cell was beeping. Indicating I had a text message. I opened it and it was from Jasper.

_Whyd ya leave? U o.k.? _

_J._

Oh crap, I forgot about him. I don't really want to have to watch my back all the time. Rose and Alice are already planning my doom. I wish they would just get it over with. But I _really_ like Jasper. Theres something about him, that I just need to know. I can tell somethings wrong. He's like the beautiful, male version of myself. Weird. Yes, I know. But I can tell. I'm not very smart. But there's something about him. That I won't ever get to find out. He is property of Alice. But then why on Earth was he flirting with me. Rosalie did say something about 'future love'. They can't possibly be together. It's not true. She just _thinks _their together. Oh my god. She _**does**_ just thinks that.

But that's not fair. I deserve some happiness _right?_ Damn straight I do!

My dad always used to tell me 'Don't fight fire with fire.' Well now is the time to do that exactly.

I am going to fight fire with a friggin fire shooter. Alice can _not_ take me down. I have lost too much. I'm not going to go down without a fight. Not this time.

So first I'll set things straight with Jasper. I opened my cell and scrolled down to Jasper's number and hit call.

**Alice POV  
__________________________________________________________**

I can _not_ believe her! I was her only friend when her ass got here! I talked to her. I defended her against my _own_ _brother_! Well I don't really like my brother all that much but still. He was my brother!

And now she's she flauntin' what she does _**not**_ have all over my Jasper! He is mine! Well he doesn't know that. _Yet!_ He doesn't know that yet! Ughhh!!!

So me and Rosie are going to destroy her. She'll still think I'm her friend and all. But when the rumors get out that shes a whore and sleeps around with anything that has a pulse.

I'll be there to comfort her.

A shoulder to cry on. But she won't know it was me behind all the nasty, nasty rumors.

So she won't suspect a thing.

And then more rumors will get out.

And Jasper won't waste his time with her.

He's just trying to make me jealous.

I'm sure of it. And people think I'm crazy.

Pfff, I'm the shit.

We all were still at the lake when Jasper was calling for _Bella_. Hmm..maybe she drowned. Oh golly, I hope not. Ha.

He looked everywhere for her. Then Edward pointed out her stuff was gone. The bitch _left_! Without telling anyone. If she's lost we're _soo_ in trouble. If I get grounded I swear! I will go crazy. I still have to shop. Oh!! And _Bella's_ coming along. Oooh, I could convince her to get something really cute. But really. It would be very third grade. Yay!

Rosalie will be thrilled. I think I might feel a little bad for doing this. But then again. I don't!

Jasper decided to text her, and see if she was okay. I don't why anyone cares. Only me and Rose are the only ones enjoying our time. Without _Bella_. I don't even know _why_ _the hell_ _Edward's_ looking for her.

He hates her as much as he hates me. Even Emmett was looking for her he doesn't even know her.

I heard Jasper's cell phone go off, and he answered it. Then he turned around to us and mouthed

'It's Bella'.

Like I care.

He's talking to her. And laughing, and smiling! He hardly ever does those things. I'm surprised he even came today. **(A/N That's what she said!!! sorry couldn't help it) **He's like Edward, a uptighted little bitch. Yes, I love him but sometimes him shutting me out..just...sucks!! And he does drugs. I like a bad boy, who doesn't but I will_ not_ get purple bags under my eyes like him. I have a reputation to uphold, not even a boy, a _hot_ boy at that, bring me down.

I was very curious to what him and _Bella _were talking about. So I got closer. His back was turned. Awesome, he won't see me.

"- really?...Yeah I'd love to!...Uh huh..yep,sure. I'll pick you up around lunch?...Yeah I'll just text you when I'm there...Great! I'll see you there...Kay, bye." Then he started to dance! With his fist in the air.

"Sooo, where ya goin'?" He squealed and jumped in the air. I giggled out loud.

"Uhh hey, I didn't see ya there. Oh, I uh I'm taking Bella to Port Angeles tomorrow. She needs a ride so she can do some shopping." She was supposed to go with me!

"Oh! Great...well see ya!" And I skipped off I didn't want my smile to turn upside down around him. So I went back to Rosie who was texting.

"Hey Rose we got a problem." I whispered cause I didn't want Emmett or Jasper to hear.

"What's up?" She looked at me while setting her cell phone down. I had a pretty good idea that she kinda knew what I talking about.

"Jasper's taking _Bella_ to Port Angeles to go shopping!" I was on the verge of tears. Even if it did mess up my make-up. Never mind I should suck it up. Wait till the shower.

"Oh, really? Well I think I can take care of that."

"How?"

"Well little Bella doesn't know he does drugs. Now does she?" Oh my god! She doesn't, she's probably a goody two shoes.

"Or! Maybe she does drugs too!! I mean it explains the pale skin and all that. Ya know!" I knew it. This isn't even a rumor. It's the dead truth. I bet.

"Well, crap! That sucks. Why does this town attracts the druggies! Uuuhh..so not fair." Thats true. Jasper was caught smoking behind the school freshman year. Now he has Bella to smoke with him. I know Edward's getting in that crap to now. She's stealing everyone I love away! Next is gonna be Emmett and Rose.

"She's stealing everyone away!! Jasper, now Edward and-

"Wait, what? Edward!" As if she didn't know. How can she not see it.

"Duh! He's getting in the crap Jasper does. So he'll hang out with Jasper, and Jasper's gonna be with Bella. So they already have a little gang. Oh, and Jasper's crew at school."

The high school is gonna be like a juvenile delinquent center. I can not go through school with a bunch of delinquents.

"Okay, now you're being paranoid." What did she say. _Don't get mad. Don't get mad. Don't get mad. Don't get mad._

I put on my best smile and used my best sugary voice. But my words were threatening.

"Rosalie, sweetheart. I would appreciate it _very_ much if you did not refer me as crazy. We wouldn't want that pretty hair of yours all gone. Now would we?"

"Excuse me, did you just _threaten_ me? Oh my god. You did. Okay listen up. Rule one. You do _not_ threaten me. _Any_ of me. Rule two. Don't be fake with me sugar. You got something to say. You better say it. Rule three. You're my friend. Kay, I respect my friends. I will be nothing but loyal. But if your doing wrong or doing something I don't like. I'll cut you bitch. Got it?"

I'm pretty sure my eyeballs were popping out of their sockets. Before I answered Emmett came and Rose they were leaving.

"Okay honey bunch. Let me say bye first" She kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear" You better be right about this Bella chick." She pulled away and hugged me. "Bye!"

"Bye." Mine came out as a whisper. I _am_ right. I know I am. I won't get cut. I will_ not_ have a scar. She was probably bluffing anyways. No this _was_ Rosalie. She doesn't bluff.

"Yo! Midget Bitch..come on we're leaving! Hurry up!" I got up and gathered my stuff and put it all in my purse. I got in the car and while I was halfway in he started the car and my leg was dragging on the rocks of the parking lot. I was holding onto the "oh-shit bar" you know the safety bar. He was starting to go a little faster so I threw myself in. Hitting my head on the glove department. I sat up straight and shut the door. I didn't say anything cause once we got home I'll tell daddy.

"You better not squeal. Or I will beat you black and blue. Got it?" I put on my evil smile, the one I use when I get him grounded for a month. He looked at it wary until he punched me in the arm. Well that wiped the smile right off my face.

"Owwww, okay okay I won't!" I cried while rubbing my arm.

"Promise?"

I quickly change my expression to my I'm-an-angel look; the one that gets me out of all sorts of trouble. "I promise." I said in a sing-song voice. I knew he knew that I knew I was lying.

When we got home I was surprised to see Jasper's car in front of Bella's house. _And_ Charlie's' cruiser was gone. That skank. I bet they were hooking up.

"What's _he_ doing there?" I wonder what his deal is. Oh yeah he loves _Bella_ too! Of course.

Shit I opened the car door and jumped out running towards Bella'shouse.

"Hey! You little shit get back here! _What are you doing!_" He started to run after me and he is a lot faster than me. I was on their porch steps when Edward tackled me from the side and we landed in the grass.

"_**AHHHHHHHH!!!!**_ _**HELP ME, HELP ME!!**_" We were rolling around on the ground punching, kicking, biting, pinching. Everything I could do to get him off of me.

"What the hell are you doing!?" _Bella_. That was _her_ voice. I stopped to look up at her. She was standing over us on the porch with my Jasper behind her looking bemused. While I was looking Edward slapped me. _Hard._

I looked at _Bella_ and Jasper and their mouths were 'O' shaped. Perfect.

So I started to cry. Loud too. Edward got up I knew he knew that I was faking it. It didn't hurt bad. I've had worse. Like a punch in the face and even a kick.

Edward grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder and walked back to our house. Like I wasn't even kicking and screaming.

He kicked opened the door and walked into the living room and I thought he was going to throw me on the couch. But no, he threw me on the ground. By the couch.

Once he was walking away I screamed, "_**DADDDYYY!!!!**_"

**A/N**

**Well I hope you liked Alice's POV.**

**I won't be on for awhile. =[ My computer is goin' bye bye.  
So leave me love for when I get back on.**

**Okay SHOUT-OUT TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Edward-Lover-Forever-1901 **

SassyGrlx92x

KirstyClaire84

Thank you all!! And GOOD NIGHT!!..well good morning actually.

Have a great summer. I know I won't be. =[


End file.
